Cabin on the Lake
by reader-chic-2
Summary: She agreed to a nice relaxing weekend at her family's cabin on the lake. She thought it would be a boring yet needed break from college and her endless rounds of boys. However, they're joined by the one guy who could piss her off and turn her on all at the same time. Surviving the cabin on the lake would suddenly require alcohol and many tears, but not just hers. (TWO SHOT/AH/AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Cabin on the Lake**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **TWO SHOT** **(possible three shot?)**

* * *

It was all Isabelle's fault they were spending the last night without the worry of college in the emergency room, just to be clear. Jace and Clary had no say in what happened. Technically, sure, but realistically, what did she expect to happen?

. . .

The sun beat down persistently on Clary's face, not giving her already reddened cheeks a chance to cool down. She shouldered her bag and glanced at Simon. "Look, I promised my mom I'd go on vacation with her." Simon's mouth opened to protest. "It's a done deal, Si. See if Maia will hang out."

Simon groaned and waved his hand for a taxi. "She's working overtime all weekend." The taxi whistled right by them. Clary sighed impatiently and whistled for a taxi.

"Isabelle?"

Simon barked a sharp laugh. "Yes, right around the time I want to compete with your brother."

Clary dropped her hand as a yellow cab pulled over. "Right. You know they haven't even fucked yet. You still have a chance."

He shook his head as Clary climbed into the cab. Simon leaned over the open door. "Think Eric wants to go to the beach with me?" He and her met eyes and instantly burst into laughter. Simon stood and waved her off. "Have fun in the woods. I hope a tick bites your ass!"

The cabbie pulled away and Clary flung her hand out the window to flip him off. She glanced at her phone as the cab weaved in and out of traffic. She had two messages. One was from her mother, informing her that she and Luke had arrived at Clary and Jonathan's apartment. A feeling of ironic endearment filled her heart. It was her mother's way of saying, "We're here so please don't bring a random fuck buddy home!"

The other message was from Jonathan. He was rushing her home so they could leave as quickly as possible. He never was a huge fan of Luke. Of course, he grew up six years or so without Luke whereas Clary knew him as her father.

The cab jerked to a stop suddenly. Looking up, she saw a man running across the street, narrowly escaping becoming a pancake multiple times. "Asshole!" her driver shouted. The man paused in the crossway. He looked at the cabbie and sent him a dazzling smile that was completely and utterly familiar to Clary.

"Next time, hit him." Clary groaned, falling back into her seat. It was one thing for Jace to have followed her to the same college. It was another to be disrupting the beginning of her break.

She got out of the cab in front of her apartment and paid him. In that time, Jonathan had already managed to come outside and hurry Clary. "We have plenty of time, Jon! The ride is only three hours!"

Jonathan groaned and stopped her outside of their apartment. "Mom keeps wanting to see your art shit."

"So?"

"So your latest one-nighter still hasn't left!" Jon growled. "The dude refuses to leave without getting your number. This one was smart enough to realize the fake number I gave him was for the dean. You sure can pick 'em."

Clary bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. She deliberated for a second before coming to her senses. "Okay. Ask Luke to help you with my bags. I'll deal with Mom."

Jonathan was still fuming. "This is getting ridiculous, Clary. Don't you give a shit that half the guys on campus have fucked you?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "What I give a shit about is having fun. This isn't fun," she motioned between the two of them. Jonathan muttered a curse under his breath and stormed upstairs. Clary followed him.

"Mom! Luke!" Clary went around hugging them. They began to gush about her appearance or latest paintings, but Clary cut them off. "I'm almost ready. Luke, Jon needs help with my bags. They're in the hall." He nodded and walked with Jon to get them. "Mom," she whispered, "can you go out and buy me some tampons? Please?"

Jocelyn Fray looked expectantly at her daughter. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really? You mean to tell me you don't have a single tampon?" Clary clasped her hands together in a pleading motion. Jocelyn held her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Next time, I want to meet him whether or not he's a keeper. Intimidate him a bit." She smirked triumphantly and exited the apartment.

Clary paled. Her mother was all-knowing. Hurrying to her room, she threw open the door. "What the fuck Sebastian? I said out by ten! It's three in the afternoon!"

He looked at her lovingly, which made Clary need to puke. "We've known each other since high school. Don't you owe me more than a night?"

Clary shoved him towards the fire escape, tucking his shirt into his jeans. "The last person I owe anything to from high school can go fuck himself in hell. You? I owe nothing to. Leave."

"Can I have your-?"

"No!" Clary grabbed his phone from his pocket and tossed it onto the fire escape. He followed after with a moping expression, and she locked her window.

That was how it was done most mornings, honestly.

. . .

The Frays used to visit their cabin on the lake when they were little with another family – the Lightwoods. Many fun memories accompanied Clary here. Even after what happened between Jace and her, she could manage to look back at this place with more or less happiness. Whenever they came here, everyone was at peace. Nothing ever went wrong. Nobody fought. Nobody argued. Everyone drank and had fun.

Clary imagined this trip to be quite boring without them here, but she would never have come with the Lightwoods, or one in particular. He wasn't even technically a Lightwood, in her defense. Still, she agreed to come with her mother. It would offer many great views to sketch and possibly paint.

Throughout the three-hour ride to the cabin, she envisioned a peaceful week.

Oh how wrong she was.

They arrived at the cabin to meet three other cars. Clary recognized two of them clearly. Jace Wayland had once again managed to ruin her good times.

"What are they doing here?" Clary unbuckled her seatbelt and lunged forward, nearly falling. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. Jocelyn glanced guiltily at Clary.

"You know it wouldn't be a vacation at the cabin without them, Clare," she reached out to comb through her daughter's hair. Clary jerked back and tore through the door before they'd come to a complete stop.

"Not a fucking chance!" Clary gasped for air, pulling it in yet not gaining the relief of oxygen in her lungs. Her hands scratched at her throat as she stared at the house.

"Clary, breathe!" Jocelyn came running to her side. Clary shoved her away and scrambled farther from the car, farther from the house.

"I – I can't…you know what – what…" Clary trailed off as she realized what a scene she was making. Luke and Jonathan were watching her, calmly, as if this weren't something new. It wasn't. Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Let me leave. I'll take one of their cars. He owes me more than that."

Jocelyn came closer to her again, and this time she had no energy to run away. "Oh, honey, it's going to be okay. You broke up, but you can both be mature adults about this."

Clary swallowed down a watermelon. Broke up. Yeah, you could say that. She met eyes with Jonathan. He clenched his jaw and looked at his feet. So he knew about this. That was even more shocking considering he nearly put Jace in the hospital back in high school. They'd ended their friendship over Clary. Jace hadn't managed to have a conversation with either of the Fray's since the night so long ago that she'd never forget.

With a shaking frame, Clary detached herself from her mother and nodded. "Fine. But nobody gets to say a word about my booze."

Jocelyn's face fell, but she hid it. "Okay. Now let's go inside."

Clary should have seen this coming. The cabin was much too large and lonely for just four people. Dragging her suitcase in one hand, Clary had her vodka in the other. Before walking through the door, she took a large swig.

She could do this. It would be just like the classes she shared with Jace. Only now it was a house. And they had nothing else to do than be social with each other. Fuck.

The cabin smelled of fresh air, just like she remembered. In the living room, she could hear Jace laughing. Her throat closed up, and she wasn't prepared for the onslaught of memories from her high school days.

Hot hands. Wet lips. No clothes. Laughter, so much laughter.

"Clary Fray! I've missed your delicate face around my house, missy!" Maryse Lightwood tottered in her large heels and encased Clary in a hug. Clary numbly hugged her back. Over the woman's shoulder, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Jace had gathered to greet them. Robert and Max had already pushed past Clary to help them with their bags.

As per usual when he was around, Clary's eyes bounced straight to Jace. He was staring at her without shame, pleading silently. The gold set a fire in her stomach, one she wished would stop erupting. She closed her eyes and stepped away from Maryse.

"I've missed your cooking," Clary mumbled with chagrin. She glanced once more at the college students awaiting on her next more. With a slow lift of the hand, she waved her vodka at them and smiled weakly.

Isabelle came to her rescue. She joined her side and took hold of one of her bags. "Follow me," she insisted. Clary knew her way around the cabin.

The woods were on the right and left and the lake was directly behind the cabin. A tire swing was still functional to use, but the slide would skin you alive. The upstairs were the rooms. The middle floor consisted of a set or rooms that wrapped around the center spiral wooden staircase. The kitchen and dinner table were one room. The living room was another, and it had a staircase that led to the basement. A bathroom and study were the remaining rooms. The basement was where they all used to hang out during their high school years. It had a huge couch in front of a fireplace, perfect for cuddling under the cold nights. There was a pool table and a sliding glass door that led to the patio. On the patio was their hot tub. After that, it led to the lake.

Isabelle stopped Clary at the top of the stairs. She smirked. "You look like shit." Once again, Clary shook the vodka in her hand. Isabelle's eyes softened slightly. "Right. Um, so you know how we normally room together?"

Clary almost dropped her bottle. "Don't you fucking stick me with him, Iz. I can't do it."

Isabelle bit her lip. "Well, I figured one of you could take the couch. Please? Jonathan and I really want to share a room."

Clary felt the betrayal weave around her heart. Did nobody care about her feelings anymore? Did everyone suddenly forget just what happened in her senior year of high school? Didn't they care? It wasn't something anyone _could_ forget. Clearly, they just didn't give a damn. They wanted what they wanted, as usual. That was a common thing among Lightwoods, clearly.

"Whatever," Clary huffed. "Why can't I room with Max?"

"He's already with you. He was going to sleep on a cot, but if Jace or you choose the couch, he could take the second bed," Isabelle explained. Clary looked at her one last time.

"Fuck you," she pushed past her friend and into her room. Isabelle walked back downstairs.

Jace's and Max's things were already thrown on the beds. Clary set her bags against the wall and fell back on a bed. She needed a break from her emotions. They were attacking her with full force now. Another swig of her vodka forced her to sit up, coughing. She stared at the opposite wall for a few minutes as her mind forced her to replay her past. Her eyes settled on the duffle bag splayed open on one bed. It was Jace's. She inched closer, peeking inside. His wallet sat splayed open.

The first thing she spotted was a grey-whiteish image in the slot where his ID should have been, but before she could make out what it was, a hand snatched the bag away. Clary gasped and turned around. Jace was glaring harshly at her. "You're a sneaky slut, aren't you?"

Clary hated hearing his voice. It made her knees melt no matter what he said. After the first year, she'd gotten past the anger. All that was left was hurt, but hurt allowed her to still feel lust. Anger, at least, could block her desire. "What's the picture?"

Jace crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. "You're speaking to me now?"

Clary sighed. "I'm taking the couch."

"Fuck no, that's a comfy ass couch," Jace argued. Clary narrowed her eyes. He only said that because she claimed it as her own first. Jace would take whatever was hers when he could. He did that to her heart in high school, and her happy outlook on life.

"I said," she hissed, jabbing a finger against his chest. "I am taking the couch."

Jace's eyes searched her hardened ones for truth. They stood off for a full minute, neither willing to back down. Finally, Jace caved. He always did when it came to Clary.

"Fine."

"Fuck off."

"Gladly," Jace fell back on the bed. "We're going for a late night swim when your parents are asleep."

Clary snorted but didn't turn her back from him. "Still sneaking around?"

"Old habits die hard, right sweetheart?" Jace spoke chillingly. Clary's blood ran cold. She clenched her fists and had trouble swallowing.

"Right."

. . .

Jonathan and Isabelle came downstairs first. They sat on the other end of the couch from which Clary was stretching out on. They were talking quietly to themselves for a bit. Clary's head wouldn't stop spinning. "You guys hate me, am I right? Is that why you're putting me through this?"

Jonathan sighed. He didn't speak for a second, but when he did he didn't hold back. "We're tired of your shit, Clare. You need to grow up and be an adult. Face your problems. It's really fucking tiring bouncing between you and Jace when we all live on the same street."

Clary shot straight up. Her fists were clenched again. "You're hanging out with him? Seriously, Jon? Don't you remember who k-?"

"I remember, Clary! But it was years ago. It's over now. He's not doing any better coping than you are," Jonathan growled. Clary stared at him with shock. She fell back on the couch and groaned. Why was she even surprised at this point?

Clary dug out her bottle of vodka. She took two swigs before Isabelle saw it. "Oh! Gimmie!" After taking two more swigs, Clary tossed her the bottle.

Magnus, Alec, and Jace came down at last. Clary felt bad they weren't bringing Max, but then again she still thought of him as the nine-year-old boy who enjoyed comics. Swimming even in her underwear with him at night was more than pedophilic.

"Alright bitches, drink up!" Isabelle shouted, passing around Clary's bottle without her permission. Clary flipped her off when the bottle finally got passed back to her. She took another couple swigs until she was officially drunk.

Now she could smile. "Let's do this!" she hollered.

"Yes! She's back, ladies and gents!" Magnus celebrated with a coy smile. Clary sent him a wink and walked outside, leading the group.

"Jace!" Clary called out, turning around to find him. She was surprised to see that he was right by her side. With a smile, she said, "Last one in the lake takes the bed."

With a squeal, she shoved against his chest and went running for the lake. Jace, taken by surprise, started out slow, but he caught up with the drunken girl quickly. He was the first to plunge into the icy lake. Clary stopped suddenly by the edge, nearly falling in.

"What's the matter, _sweetheart_?" Jace called back.

Clary looked at him with a sly smirk. "First one in without their clothes on!"

She stripped herself of her shirt and shorts, flinging them on the ground. Then, she flung herself over the edge into the cold water. Everyone followed after her, and Jace threw his wet clothes on shore. She grinned cheekily at him. "I win!"

Jace laughed. "You changed the rules."

She shrugged and spun around in the water. "We can share it then, Mr. Rule-Follower."

"I think we know Jace is the opposite from a rule follower," Alec swam near them. "Today he claimed he was late for a surgery and skipped the whole fucking line to get his coffee."

Jace smirked. "Except one of the girls in line recognized me and chased me down. Almost got hit."

"I know. I told my cab driver to keep going. He didn't listen," Clary giggled.

Jace scoffed, looking at her incredulously. Jonathan and Isabelle swam to them next. Everyone was shivering. "That's messed up, Red. Messed up," Jace laughed.

Suddenly, even the alcohol in her system couldn't keep the smile on her face. "What did you just call me?" Clary splashed Jace to get his attention, not that she needed it. He was always focused on her. Jace blinked. "You don't get to call me 'Red' anymore, asshole." Clary shoved against him before swimming away. The water splashed her face and hid her tears from the rest of the group.

As she ran back to the patio, a painful memory jolted through her body.

 _They were back in high school. Clary was assigned as Jace's partner in health. They had to take care of a fake baby like it was their own. Clary had been very nervous to do this with Jace Wayland. He was her brother's best friend and she worried what Jonathan would do when he found out. Jace calmed her nerves swiftly, though._

 _"Forget about Jon. We're gonna raise a fucking awesome baby," Jace grinned. "First, let's name him."_

 _Clary smiled. "It's a girl, genius."_

 _Jace peered carefully at Clary. "Good point. We'll call her 'Red.'"_

 _"Why Red?"_

 _"I hope she takes after her mommy's pretty little face and gets the red curls with it." Jace lightly flicked Clary's chin up. "Naw, I think Red suits you better since you blush so damn easily."_

 _Clary shoved his shoulder. "I do not!"_

 _"One compliment is all it takes," Jace noted. He licked his lips in a suggestive way, scrounging up and down her body with his eyes. "Or even just the mere idea of hooking up, huh? I like you, Red. We're gonna be good together."_

Clary sucked in a sharp breath of air as she woke from the memory. Her cheeks were wet with tears. With her back pressed against the wood, she let her head fall into her hands.

 _We're gonna be good together._

Why did he have to woo her? They had known each other for years before then. Clary never knew why, in that one health class, he decided to hit on her. After that, there wasn't much stopping the two. Jonathan was the only thing, but Jace and him worked it out with ease. Jace proposed that with him by her side, no real jerks could touch Clary and the idea of a loser knocking her up and abandoning her would be impossible.

Heh. That worked out well.

Feet padded their way towards her. Clary stared at her hands numbly. She wished she could throw on a happy face, but her mind was poisoned with the memory. "Isabelle, this is a shitty vacation. I need some guys to fuck! It's boring as hell…" Clary found that her mouth still worked hand in hand with the vodka. She groaned and rubbed her face further into her knees.

"Well, there's always me." Jace's husky voice made Clary jump. She looked up with her middle finger raised high.

"Fuck off."

Jace settled in the space next to her without asking. "It seems like something you've been doing recently. Just curious, would you even be able to get a rough estimate of how many guys you've fucked since me?"

"You have no right to be judging me. Go away, Jace." Clary growled, staring at her hands with the defiant urge to not let his comments bother her. He didn't know how much they always hurt. They hurt more than anyone else's.

Jace didn't speak for a while. He produced the bottle of vodka again, taking a swig and offering it to Clary. Reluctantly, she took it. With a sigh, he said, "I get it. I don't mean to sound judgmental. I'm not."

Clary scoffed and looked at him sourly. Moonlight danced across his lips, illuminating the droplets of water still clinging to his skin. "Then why does it sound like it?"

Jace chuckled mirthlessly. "Flirting, I suppose."

The comment didn't truly surprise Clary. Jace made it clear a while back that he was still in love with her. She never believed him. That was only six months after it all happened, and she was still angry with him. Now, she debated the possibility that he was being truthful. Who would still be in love with her, though? She slept with any guy she saw. She had mediocre grades. Her art skills were top notch, but Jace didn't care about art much. She hadn't spoken to him in four years, from senior year of high school to college.

Her eyes ran up and down him. He was more attractive even from when they were dating. Jace had a glint in his eye that always made Clary's heart beat a little faster. His words, no matter how harsh, were always familiar. They should have been. They spent three years of their lives together. Anything he said to her now reminded her of the good times. But looking at him reminded her of the one night she needed him and he wasn't there.

She couldn't go on like this. Turning to face him directly, Clary spoke. "You want to fuck me? Sure, we can fuck. Then after, you'll call me. And I won't answer. Then you'll show up at my door, holding candies because I think flowers are pointless. Jonathan might let you in. He might give you false encouraging words because you're the only damn person he's ever thought was worthy of my shitty presence. You'll hang out without worry like old times. You'll think, 'huh, things might go back to normal.' Except, they won't. Because then I'll open my bedroom door and force another one of my random one-night stands to leave the apartment. You'll watch me at my best work and wonder why it's not you. Want to know why it's not you?" She took a breath and finished her onslaught of words. "It's not you because if I have to be in your company for more than an hour, I remember one thing – the one night night I needed you, and you weren't there."

Clary stood up and took another swig of vodka. "Move on."

She tossed him the bottle and began walking inside. Her emotions were on a high. She prayed it worked. She had no other idea how to make it work. Clary couldn't handle wanting him and having to refuse him so many times.

She began closing the door behind her when Jace spoke. "I'll move on when you move on, Red."

Clary spun around and slammed the door shut. She ran into the bathroom and let the tears fall freely. Leaning over the sink, her stomach began to churn. Clary hoped she'd throw up. Anything to distract her mind of Jace. When she looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize the girl before her. Wet hair, sunken in eyes and cheeks, painfully thin chest that exposed her ribs, running makeup, hair in tangles, and eyes of no light.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Clace lovers! I am working my way back to Lonesome Wanderers. First I need to finish a mini story in the Percy Jackson fandom (aye Solangelo fans). Anyways, this is a two shot I got around to finishing. I really really like this one. It's inspired by the movie Bachelorette it's weird but good. Anyways…I will update this if we can get six reviews? You guys are always good with reviews here because you know I love your feedback, yeah? Tell me where you think this is going and WHY DID CLACE BREAK UP IN HIGH SCHOOL?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **BTW: this is more like a 4 shot now!**

* * *

Clary was by the lake with her mother for most of the next day. Her mother was painting, but Clary decided to simply sketch the view. "I heard you and Jace got into an argument."

Clary's content mood went out the window. "Of course you did," she tested, glancing at her mother. She had no direct expression or opinion at the moment, and that made it worse to Clary. She wished her mother would just be honest with what she thought about her daughter. "And?"

Jocelyn shrugged and got a different color. "And what?"

Clary set her sketchbook down and stood beside her mother, watching each stroke to distract her mind. "Want to yell at me for it or just silently resent me?" Jocelyn looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Jocelyn said. She set her paintbrush down and turned to her daughter. "I know he _didn't_ cheat on you in high school, but I don't know why you told me so, or why you really broke up. If you're not going to tell me, I can't fully form an opinion. All I know are the facts."

"And what are the facts?" Clary crossed her arms over her abdomen subconsciously.

Jocelyn looked at the lake below them forlornly. Jace and Max were shoving Alec towards the swing. Jace was laughing freely, without a care in his mind. Clary remembered times when they'd spend the day with each other and not think about a single thing that mattered, holding trivial conversations and kissing. Now, it took a bottle of vodka to let Clary's mind release. For Jace, it was still so easy. That was one of the things she resented most about him. He obviously wasn't affected by their ending as much as she was.

"The fact was that you were happy before Jace. You grew and blossomed with him. And after, you plummeted. You haven't made a single new friend in your entire college. You haven't even tried for a new serious relationship. And…you never smile anymore." Jocelyn ran a hand down Clary's hair. "If it's over, it's over. But if you still feel an ounce of spark left for that boy, I can't imagine something strong enough to snuffle that spark out forever."

Jocelyn smiled grimly and kissed her daughter's forehead. Then, she set her supplies down and walked inside.

Clary's stomach churned. It was the first time her mother gave her opinion about Jace. For the longest time, she never approved of Jace. She believed his bad reputation. It was Luke who forced Jocelyn to open her mind and see how happy Clary was with him. Then she quickly grew to adore Jace.

Clary looked back at the lake. Everyone else was in the water, but Jace was sitting against the tree. This was unexpected. Clary inched closer, peering down the hill at the man she'd never seen so sullen before. His focus was on the lake, gazing far out across the lake into the trees on the other side.

 _What is he thinking?_

"The only way to find that out is by asking." Luke's gruff voice settled on Clary's shoulders with a sigh. She turned around, glaring crossly at the man before her.

"Snooping is punishable by death in some countries," Clary threatened. Luke smiled grimly and stood by her side, settling his gaze upon Jace.

"Thinking aloud is a sign a witchery," Luke teased. Clary huffed and followed his gaze. He nudged her side. "You do know it's understandable to want to talk to him. It doesn't mean you have to like him. It doesn't even mean you necessarily have to be civil with him after. One conversation won't hurt."

Luke, however sympathetic, was wrong. Every conversation with Jace hurt. Every mention of his name split her heart in two. Her world didn't surround around Jace back home in Clary's mind. She went to class. She partied away from Jace. She slept with other guys. She hung out with people aside from Jace. She ignored Jace's attempts to reach out to her. She lived without Jace. At the lake, however, she was forced to think solely about the man, knowing he was only so many feet away from her at all times. Her mood, which had consistently been negative since they parted, took a second turn for the worst.

"If you guys planned this to force us to 'make up,' you're shitty excuses for parents," Clary's eyes clashed with Luke's for a moment before she picked up her sketchbook and stormed inside.

. . .

Isabelle and Clary spent that night watching movies on the couch in the basement. Midway into the movie, the boys came in from their bonfire outside. Normally, Clary would have gone out and watched the flames lick away the contents of woods. And she made a brief appearance, long enough to eat a roasted marshmallow, but the more the fire flickered off Jace's glistening skin and golden hair, the less restraint Clary had.

Iz threw her a bone and put in a movie. By the time Jace put out the fire, Max settled on the floor in front of Clary, and Isabelle and Jonathan shared one end of the sofa, snuggling in like they refused to be separated even an inch. Alec found the movie too 'mundane' for his tastes.

"Well where's my seat?" Jace snorted.

"Up your ass," Clary's mumbled words were mixed with a yawn. Jace tilted his head and looked at her like he was contemplating what method would annoy Clary the most.

"That's almost correct. Technically, your seat does concern your ass," Max informed them, looking up with a grin. He noticed the tension flowing between the two and retreated with chagrin and red cheeks.

Jace sent him a sour look. "I'll be back." He dashed up the stairs and came back in lugging a blow-up mattress. He looked at Max. "Get up, kid." Rolling his eyes, the boy got up and helped Jace lay the balloon-like air mattress directly below Clary as she did her best to pretend they weren't completely blocking her view in the process.

While they sat below, her eyes kept darting down to check on them, namely Jace. She didn't exactly get a complete understanding of the movie. Half of her was fearful of Jace's hand creeping up to touch her, and the other half was longing for that to happen. By the time they began the second movie her eyes were physically exhausted.

"Peace out, fuckers," Clary grumbled and flipped on her side so her face was partially smothered into the couch.

Jace snorted, "Still use that line before you pass out, huh?"

Max snickered. "Yeah? How would you know, _Jace_?"

"Shut it, kid," Jonathan threw a pillow at the boys on the mattress. Jace chuckled and threw it back, ruffling Max's hair as well.

Clary huffed indignantly and forced her eyes to block them all out, and eventually she fell asleep.

Only, she didn't know how cruelly evil Isabelle and Jonathan could be to two ex-lovers.

. . .

It was an odd sensation. There was a mound of heat underneath her and yet she was freezing. Her dreams were of salty air and harsh winds, well that and dead babies, but that was far from uncommon.

"Don't freak out, sweetheart, but you need to wake up now." The fog clouded her memory of the voice. It was familiar and oh so husky. Clary shook her head, pouting. It was too early for her to get up. It felt like she'd only been out for five minutes. "Clary."

"What?" she mumbled, but when her lips moved, she finally felt what she was sure she could never forget with the numerous types of it she'd tasted – skin. Male skin that was hard and muscled. It was the forbidden skin she'd craved since high school.

Clary jumped upright, but Jace's hand slammed her back down into a crushing hug. "Get your hands off of me, asshole!"

"If you keep struggling, you and I are going to be swimming with the fishes…for miles." Jace's hands clamped around her biceps and forced her to stop fighting. Clary's eyes jumped from him to their surroundings.

It was dark. The full moon offered enough light to get a general location. Far away, trees surrounded them in the distance, but directly around them, soft waves lapped at their…mattress.

"What the fuck?" she shouted, once again jumping. Jace groaned and held her still. "Why the hell would you do this, dipshit?"

"Clary-,"

"Honestly, can't you take no for an answer?" Clary balled her hands. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Done yet?"

"No!" she snipped. "You're also an asshat, incase that wasn't clear."

Jace grinned at the familiar phrase. "I didn't do this, Red. If you didn't notice, this is also my mattress. You're the one who got on it."

Clary took a deep breath, leveling her anger. "I'm going to sit up, okay?" Jace nodded and slowly released her arms. Clary balanced her weight until she could cross her legs. Jace did the same, stretching his legs out and into her personal space. She narrowed her eyes, but he matched her stare and raised it.

Clary looked around. The lake wasn't the largest one in the world, but it certainly was big enough so that she couldn't begin to see the cabin. It was longer than it was wide, but they couldn't see the shore. It was much to dark to see the ends of the lake, or if there was a cabin anywhere near.

"Why do you have an air mattress this big?" Clary squirmed as water lapped over the side and got her bottoms wet.

"The Lightwoods are rich people."

"Rich heartless people, yes," Clary sighed. She pushed hair out of her face and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's start paddling. Where are we?" Without waiting for an answer, Clary plunged her hands into the water and started inching them along toward the shore.

Jace snorted. "You think I put us out here? I'm not that desperate." He also helped her paddle, though with less enthusiasm as she.

"Oh yeah? Who did?" Clary snapped, sitting up suddenly and rocking the air mattress dangerously so. Jace glared at her.

"Isabelle and Jonathan? Alec maybe? Fuck if I know, Clary," Jace ran a hand through his hair, forgetting that his hands were wet. Half of his golden locks got smudged down, and Clary found that she was so focused on his hair at a time like this quite amusing. She let out a little giggle, and her hand shot to her mouth to cover it. Then, she was really laughing and found she couldn't stop. "Clare?" Her laughter turned into painful chortles.

Then, those turned into hysterical sobs. She leaned forward on the mattress in her frenzy to even out his hair, but she fell into his lap. Jace's hands caught her falling body. As she fell apart in his arms, Jace stared at her with shocked eyes, a hand combing through her curls absentmindedly.

"You think the baby would have had your hair?"

Clary sniffled, looking at Jace through blurred vision. Her words were clogged with emotion that had never been shed. Jace let out a stiff sigh. He pulled Clary up so her legs were tucked underneath her in his lap and her head rested against his chest.

"I don't know, Red." Jace muttered into her hair. "I don't know."

Clary felt her heart start to explode again. "I wish we could have known, Jace. I did-didn't want to-to-,"

"Me either." Jace's hands pressed into her body. His strength was enough to remind Clary she wasn't alone, but at this point, that wasn't enough. "We had no other choice."

"We?" Clary choked, tearing her head apart from his favorable hands. "What we? The only other person who could even be considered a 'we' would be Isabelle! Jon only found out because you. weren't. there." Clary's eyes slapped him across the face with every word. "Could have saved your friendship if you had the balls to show up for your girlfriend's abortion."

Jace's face shifted into one of complete agony, like a dying man struggling for a last breath, a last word. He knew it was coming, but he wasn't nearly prepared for the pain. Clary's eyes were watering, and she bit her lip to keep the tears in. He didn't deserve to see this side of her again.

Jace's voice cracked. "I couldn't." Clary narrowed her eyes. "I just…I couldn't be there and watch our baby-,"

All his years spent under his father's abusive hands, all his years struggling to fit in, all his years fighting on the streets for food? None of that pain began to compare to the agony that was written on his face in that moment. Jace clenched his jaw, swallowing hard. He stared at Clary, begging for her to not exactly believe him, but to just listen. To help him.

Clary pulled in a long breath of air as her eyes watered. She never saw this in Jace before. He'd never once expressed so much emotion behind their unborn baby. The only thing he'd displayed at the time was passive, emotionless shock. Clary couldn't stand the blank stares and unspoken words. Then came the news.

"We should have begged Robert more," Clary muttered shallowly. "A week wasn't long enough for him to think about wha-what it meant."

Jace stared at her. "I called his bluff. He'd rather have me on the streets than raising a baby under his house." Jace averted his gaze to his hands. "If my dad would have given me just half of his savings…"

"Jace," Clary admonished. "Your dad would have taken you with him and his money. We never would have met…"

Jace's gaze shot to her eyes with an icy glare. "Maybe it would have been better that way." Clary's mouth immediately opened to protest. Jace's jaw clenched. "It ruined us. It ruined you, Clare. You're too scared to dare to find love again. You have to drink to close your eyes without seeing the ultrasound. You're a wreck, Red, and it's my fucking fault."

Clary's voice grew as small as her happiness. She watched Jace, hesitating. Then, she crawled back to him and leaned her head against his chest. "We had five hundred and thirty dollars. We needed six hundred for the abortion. Do you remember what you did with the first seventy dollars you raised?"

Jace observed Clary's sudden change in mood softly, watching her breathe in and out slowly. "I made you a mix tape and bought you something to play it on." He didn't see where this was going.

Clary sighed dejectedly. She nodded and stared into his glistening golden eyes. "While they…you know," she gulped, glancing at her stomach where there once was a baby the size of a phone, "I blasted that mix tape the entire time and cried. With that playing, I could pretend like I didn't know what was going on."

Like he was there.

"Clary," Jace gulped.

She shook her head. "I'm tired of avoiding you, Jace."

His warm hands brushed dampened hair out of her eyes. "I'm tired of you running."

 _Me too._

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh! So many positive reviews! They were very surprising and so amazing! I'm glad you guys like this so much. And yes, one reviewer guess it! She was pregnant. I honestly feel like I do so much better with one-shots than long stories. But obviously I don't know how to keep any story under 10,000 words. So I'm guessing there will be two more chapters. Now tomorrow is Christmas (Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Hanukkah!) so I want to give you guys another chapter if…we reach TEN REVIEWS? I sound like one of those needy people who want to look good, but really i just love the feedback. Unless you're a writer, you'll never understand how awesome it is to know that people took the time to read your stories, let alone enjoyed it! So ten? Pleaseeee?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

UPDATED SHiT RIGHT HERE PEEPS! AND AT THE END!

* * *

Clary felt her walls collapse. She looked into Jace's golden gaze and dropped all her defenses. Years and years worth of built up defenses to protect her from his burning gaze – gone. She couldn't hold it up anymore. She was tired. She was so tired of keeping him out.

"We sh-should have went to my parents. They would have let us k-keep it." Clary's fist clenched around Jace's shirt as tears fell down her face. Jace's hands held her upright on the air mattress.

Jace shook his head. "We would have bankrupt them and ourselves. Robert was ready to kidnap you either way."

Clary sobbed as she rolled her eyes. "He had big plans for you."

Jace laughed sourly. "I'm taking over his position next year. It all worked out…for him."

Clary's head snapped up and looked at Jace. His eyes were watery, making the gold stand out even more. She could see it. She could see the pain she wasn't sure was ever there. It was the same look she saw in the mirror, the same brokenness in her eyes. Only in Jace, it made the color stand out even more.

"Did you ever cry?" Clary whispered in the cold night as heat from his hands ran through her body.

"Of course," Jace said into her ear. "I still wake up in tears sometimes. One of the reasons why I never let girls stay over." Clary snorted grimly. He sighed. "I didn't think I wanted kids until I wanted _our_ kid. Our baby…our baby would have been gorgeous. She would have had your hair."

"Your eyes," Clary added wistfully, almost seeing her before them.

"Your smile."

Clary's lips pulled upward as tears fell into the puddle of water they'd created. "No. Your smile."

Jace stared at her sadly. She hadn't seen him so sad before. Then she saw it. The first tear she'd seen him cry since he'd told her about his real father. Clary's heart broke again, but this was a different type of breaking. This was breaking _for_ someone, not because of someone. Not because of Jace.

"I'm sorry, Clary. It was selfish, I know. I just couldn't do it," Jace's voice cracked as he cradled one of her hands in his. "Would you have gone if you didn't have to?"

Clary had trouble speaking. She hated him for leaving her to suffer through it alone, but she could understand why. Who would willingly watch their baby be murdered? Clary hung her head and stared at their laps. "No."

Clary sniffled and sat up. She looked around. They were still a long ways from shore. Even then, they had no idea where the cabin was. She wiped at her eyes. "Why do you think they did this?"

Jace shrugged. He still had the shining tear rolling down his cheek. Clary felt the urge to wipe it away. She hated seeing him cry. Clary sucked in a sharp breath of air and pulled at her hair, trying to keep it from her face to clear her mind. Suddenly, she wanted out of there. She couldn't stand to be around him again. His sadness and her sadness mixed too well, too perfectly. It was painful. Clary leaned over and began paddling frantically.

She was crying again, and sending water all over the two kids on the floating mattress. Clary could see the ultrasound in the water below. It was just out of reach. Her baby was just out of reach. The baby was in her stomach, growing, and they killed her. How could she kill her own baby? They didn't even get to figure out if it was a boy or a girl. She didn't know if that would have been better. She just wished to know what gender name to use, what possible names she could have picked out.

Clary lost her balance and fell face first into the water. Jace's hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her from the water. The next thing she knew, her face was crushing into his chest as she continued to sob and choke on water.

She was there for what felt like hours. All she felt was comforting warmth. All she saw was the night shifting towards dawn. All she smelled was the lake water mixing with Jace's natural, musky scent. All she heard was his even, sure heartbeats. That was what did it. She matched her breaths to his, her heart to his. As if they had ever been apart.

"Thank you, Jace," Clary whispered.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Jace sighed back. At this point, Clary realized the world was sideways. She was lying on his chest. The mattress was floating slowly in the direction of the shore, making slow progress. She felt the sigh against her ear, heard it distantly.

Jace ran his thumb up and down her arm repeatedly. The motion was as soothing as the sounds of the animals slowly waking up. Electricity slowly built up, and Clary felt the overwhelming desire come forth again, unprotected behind her usual walls that she had so recently abandoned.

Clary pushed up against Jace's chest. She looked at him, noticing how much he'd changed since high school. She ran a hand along his jaw line. "More defined," she mumbled. Jace displayed his normal smirk, and Clary was unprepared for the energy that ran through her body. Her finger traced his lips slowly. "How are your abs?"

Jace grinned. "Want to find out?"

He didn't expect to see her nod so enthusiastically, but she did. And then she leaned in to kiss him, but Jace scooted back so fast they almost fell off the mattress and into the water.

"Woah, Red, I didn't think you'd say yes." He held his hands up, as if he had been in the wrong. Clary frowned. "I just think…"

Clary leaned smirked at him devilishly. She sat up on his lap and slowly pulled off her tank top, exposing her body. "You just think what, Jace?"

Jace's worry turned into desire quickly, and he sat up fast. He licked his lips as his eyes ran over her body. "Say my name again." He begged. Clary smiled, enjoying the familiarity of this. This was something she could do. This was something she wanted. This was something that would take her mind away, fully. Not half-assed like all the other guys she slept with. Sleeping with Jace was always an effort, always required her full focus. And it always paid off.

"Kiss me, Jace," Clary cooed into his ear. That was all it took. Jace's hands were at her sides in an instant, lifting her up and shoving her on her back. "Please."

His body followed her down. She could feel the heat of his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. Clary breathed in deeply and licked her lips, eyeing the plump pink ones above her. Jace nodded, and closed his eyes.

When he kissed her, the fireworks didn't appear. They had left long ago, but Clary found something had replaced them. It was something new and something that made her head spin. It was something without a name because the best things in life didn't have a name. It was something that just felt so right she couldn't describe it as anything short of perfect.

His lips caressed hers with the rough gentleness she'd come to yearn for. They tasted like Jace, like the sexy man she'd fallen in love with a thousand times over. His hands ran up and down her sides, as if testing how far to go. Jace was unsure with Clary, which was something she'd never experienced with him before. There was something exhilarating about that power. His tongue was soft and warm, and he licked along her lips like she was the tastiest popsicle he'd ever had. Clary's legs wound around his waist and pulled him against her.

It was better than it had been in high school. It was better than all the many guys she'd slept with before. It was Jace, and Jace could only be hot and sexy while secretly caring for her every need.

* * *

After, Jace decided it was time to paddle. Clary sat back and watched until it was her time to paddle. For the time being, she didn't have a thought in the world aside from how good she felt, how wonderful Jace was, how much she'd missed them. For the time being, she didn't think of the baby she'd murdered. She only stared at Jace and memorized his crisp, lean muscles.

He'd managed to pull on his sweatpants again, unlike Clary who sat unclothed, and she noticed something square in his pocket. She knew it to be his wallet. After all, he'd gotten the condom from somewhere.

Clary frowned. That statement unsettled her. Something wasn't right.

"Jace, where's the condom?"

He looked back over his shoulder and a frown appeared. Then his expression went slack.

Clary's mouth fell open. Her hand covered her lips as she hurriedly thought back.

Jace had pulled his wallet out of his sweatpants before taking them off alongside his boxers. Clary had looked over his shoulder when he opened up his wallet, spotting that familiar image of the grey-whitish picture. He had closed it before she could look at it, again, but she didn't ask. She had been too focused on the condom he'd produced.

"Jace." Clary said again, looking at him with panic. "Where's the condom?"

He turned all the way around and sat dumbfounded. "Uh…I don't know." Clary's eyes went wide.

"You don't know? How do you not know?"

Jace ran a hand through his golden locks that were so messed up. "We never used condoms in high school! I didn't think anything of it when there was no condom to pull off with you! I – uh…"

"That means…" Clary gulped. There was only one place it could be if he hadn't taken it off. "I – inside me?"

Jace's eyes traveled down to Clary's shorts. Fear shot through her, and she yanked her shorts so quickly to get them off, she fell back. And back was into the water. This time, Jace wasn't fast enough to catch her. The offset of weight tipped the mattress back and then Jace followed her into the water.

They came up sputtering and wide awake. The sun was just coming up. From that, Clary could vaguely see the outline of a cabin. She swam to Jace. "L-lift me up." As Jace sank with his hands around her hips, Clary was pushed into the air and got a better view. She was right. Jace came up shivering. "It's our cabin. Let's swim to the shore and the walk won't be bad."

"Race you?"

Clary growled. She was in no mood to race him or even be civil again. She had a condom most likely stuck inside her. Of course, now she wouldn't know if it slipped into the water or not.

. . .

The hospital wasn't bad. At least at the hospital she was alone, but then she'd been alone for years and hated it. Truthfully, it was the ride to the hospital where things went bad.

First, Jace punched Jonathan. He got a black eye almost instantly. Then, Isabelle noticed Clary wasn't wearing anything but Jace's shirt. Her stuff had gone down under when she'd flipped the mattress. Then it was Jonathan's turn to give Jace a black eye.

When they heard the condom was missing, Isabelle began arguing. Over what you may ask? It was really quite sweet.

"I know the female genitalia better than you! I am a female!" Isabelle shouted furiously at Jace.

"Do you know how many times I've seen specifically Clary's vagina? I know her better than you!" Jace shouted back just as vehemently. Jonathan looked like he was ready to puke. They were loud enough to wake Alec from the other room. Clary was sitting on the bed watching the argument take place with her hands pulling at her hair, unsure how she got into this mess.

"What are they talking about?" Alec asked as he sat beside Clary. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Who gets to go fishing around in my fucking vagina." He instantly cringed and got away from her as quickly as possible.

Isabelle hit him hard. "I've was there for her the first time something had to come out of her vagina. I should be there the second."

"Don't fucking go there," Jace stepped up into her face, towering over even Isabelle. Clary sometimes forgot how tall her was even compared to other people. Everyone was tall to her, but Jace was actually tall.

"Just let Iz do it, Jace. You've done enough already," Jon groaned as he avoided even looking at Clary.

"Clary, do you seriously want Iz going down there? It's your body. You decide." Jace said, sitting beside her and taking her hand in his. Clary yanked her hand away and glared.

"I just want it out. I don't give a damn who does it!" Clary shoved back against so she was sitting against the wall. She crossed her arms. "Everyone get out. You can both do it. Just get it done."

Isabelle shoved Jace out of the way as Jonathan practically ran from the room. Before they closed the door, he came running back in. "Nope. Not a chance I'm kissing you knowing you've seen my sister's – no."

Jon yanked Isabelle out the door with him as she slapped his face. Jace hurriedly locked the door and let out a tight sigh. He looked slowly at Clary. She averted her eyes and opened her legs. "Well."

Jace nodded. He came over to the bed and pushed the shirt up. Clary watched as Jace seemed to just peek around. She slapped him on the head. "If it were just chilling outside my vagina don't you think I would have pulled it away myself, you dipshit?"

Jace gritted his teeth. "Fine. I'm going to – you know - right, uh, now…"

This was different from when he fingered her. This felt like a procedure. She knew it and he knew it. There was nothing sexual about this, other than the more than obvious boner he was sprouting. Clary watched him intently, noticing how he bit his lip to keep from grinning.

He poked and prodded as much as he could, but eventually he found nothing. "Maybe if I put my dick in I can nudge it lose."

Clary did hit him that time. "You're such a dick!"

"I'm serious! I can't feel anything, but my dick is obviously longer than my finger."

"You'll just push it up there further!"

"Well what do we do?"

They were screaming so loud, they'd woken their parents. There really was no way of explaining why Jace's fingers were inside of Clary's vagina when they walked in on them.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT A LOCK IS?"

So that was why Luke was driving with Jocelyn in the passenger seat. Clary, Jace, Jonathan, and Isabelle all squished in the back. The first part of the ride was horribly quiet, but when Jace grabbed Clary's hand, she quickly fixed that.

"Stop trying to hold my hand!"

"Stop refusing," Jace muttered.

"Why won't you hold his hand?" Jocelyn turned around with an accusing look on her face. "Don't tell me this isn't you two getting back together."

Clary didn't answer. She looked out the window, trying to ignore their stares. Then Jace snorted, and she could hear the annoyance in his tone. "Wow. Real mature, Clary. Going to treat me like another one-night-stand?"

Clary huffed. Jace reached for her thigh, and Clary slapped his hand away. "Why'd we put them beside each other? He's trying to finger her!"

"Put that hand back where it belongs, Wayland," Luke bellowed dangerously from in front of them. Jace held his hands up in surrender while continuously glaring at Clary.

"So what, that meant nothing to you?"

She turned to him with eyes boiling green liquid. "Stop trying to fix things, Jace! You can't fix this. We can talk and have sex all you want, but that doesn't change what you did!"

"So you're just going to give up on us that easily?" Jace hissed. "That's not like you, Clary. You don't just give up!"

"Well I am. So get over it."

"You're being ridiculous. That was _years_ ago. We can move on together. Give it a chance before you shoot it down without even trying." Jace was almost pleading with her at this point. She could hardly hold back tears. Their conversation didn't change anything. Sex didn't change anything. Every time she looked at him, she saw the baby he'd abandoned.

"You couldn't even be there for your child's death. What does that say about a person, Jace? Would you just abandon me, too? _I_ watched the heartbeat disappear. _I_ saw the bloodied contents they took out of me. _Me_. I did it. You'll never understand because _you. weren't. there."_

Clary was panting by the time she finished. She could hardly breathe. Nobody said a word. Jocelyn was staring at her with the perplexed expression she often had. She was hurt and confused, betrayed. Isabelle and Jonathan cringed. And Luke almost ran a stoplight. Clary had tears running down her face. And Jace was no different. He looked like his best friend had just stabbed him. Clary supposed it was his equivalence.

She whipped her head to stare out the window. They pulled up to the hospital at that moment, and Clary didn't waste a second in getting out of the car. She stormed into the hospital with everyone on her heels except Luke and Jace. When she turned around, she saw Jace staring straight ahead, no emotion in his eyes. And Luke had a hand on his back.

Jocelyn came to her in the waiting room. She looked at Clary for twenty minutes in silence. Clary prayed for her name to be called, but the waiting room was very busy. She hugged her knees to her chest and looked at Jocelyn, who didn't seem to have blinked once.

"If you're here to yell at me, it's a few years too late. I know I messed up. Sorry I had unprotected sex. Obviously, I learned my lesson."

Jocelyn shoved Clary's shoulder harsher than she'd ever before. Clary looked at her with wide eyes. "Clarissa. Why would you have an abortion? You said you're against it!"

Clary felt the need to cry again. She gulped. "I am."

"Then why – did Jace make you?"

Clary clenched her fists. "No. We had no choice."

"You-,"

"Robert was going to kick Jace on the street, Mom. It was going to ruin my life. I'm a selfish asshole, okay? I didn't want kids. I wanted to have fun. I wanted to live my life without caring for another. Is that so hard to understand? I didn't think – didn't know how much it'd h-hurt."

Jocelyn looked both astonished at the emotion in Clary and at her sudden tears, but she didn't get to say a word.

"Clarissa Fray?" The nurse smiled brightly at Clary as she stood up. "We have a bed for you."

"Can we come, too?" Jocelyn asked.

The nurse looked at Clary. "You can have whoever you want wi-,"

"You're staying here. I just want…" she wanted Jace. She looked around for Jace, but again he wasn't there. She had a flashback to familiarly scary time she'd looked for Jace's face in the waiting room and only found Isabelle and Jon. This time they were looking, too, as if there was a greater chance of him showing up for this. Clary scoffed at that sickening fact. "Nobody."

The nurse showed her back to her bed, informing her somebody would be with her soon. Clary nodded and dressed in the medical gown that exposed her underwear. With a sigh, she took those off too. She already knew what the only response to this would be. Some doctor would put a bunch of metal up her vagina to search out the condom.

When the doctor came to her room, Clary was certainly scared, debatably unsure if the risk of taking him as her doctor was worth it. Couldn't she live with a condom inside her? Wouldn't it eventually just come out? What were the actual problems of keeping it up in there?

"Hello Clarissa Fray. I'm Dr. Bane. Call me Magnus." He extended his hand. Clary stared at it until he dropped it. His nails were purple with black lightning stripes. His hair was as spiked as Johnny Test's hair and had blue highlights at the end, and was that glitter on the ends? There definitely was glittery black and blue eye shadow on his eyes. If he weren't in scrubs, Clary had a good guess that he'd be in a sparkly suit or something. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Clary said slowly, still shocked by the entire day's events. "I have a condom…stuck inside my vagina."

Magnus' poker face was top notch. He nodded and hummed as he scribbled something down. "And how do you know?"

Clary looked at him like he was stupid. "I had sex. The condom went in on the penis and the penis came out clean." Magnus grinned as he scribbled more. "But then I fell in the lake so I'm not sure if it fell out or not."

Magnus frowned, but not grumpily. He was impressed. "Oh? Where were you having sex, if I may ask?"

"Floating on an air mattress in the middle of a lake."

"Cool," Magnus chuckled. He set his chart down and glanced at her legs. "Well, Clarissa, the good news is that a condom cannot go further than the vaginal area. The bad news is that we still need to remove it to prevent irritation and infection of any kind."

Clary leaned back and put her hands behind her head. "Good luck." Dr. Bane pulled over a tray and searched through the supplies. "Oh, and call me Clary."

He used a speculum and forceps. That was all they needed. One person to hold her vagina open and pick tweezers. It might have even been more comfortable in a bed. Still, the pain was very bearable. She'd have plenty of metal things placed up her vagina. It was nothing.

Then Jace yanked open the curtain. Clary was unprepared for that. She instantly tried to close her legs, but that wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do to poor Magnus. However, all he did was cover her privates and metal with her gown. "Sir, you're not allowed in-,"

"I'm her boyfriend!"

"No you're not!" Clary muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Get him out of hereeee."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. He looked between the two and snorted. "You're the one who did this to the poor girl, huh?" Jace frowned and glanced at Clary's open legs. He nodded. "Come on in, but let's shut the curtains."

"Isn't it not allowed to have people in the room during medical procedures?" Clary complained. Jace closed the curtains and stood by Clary's side, forcing her hand into his.

"When it's life or death or gory. I believe this is something he'd quite used to seeing, yes?"

"Yes."

"No!"

Suddenly, Clary was thrust back to their first argument.

 _Clary grinned freely at Jace. She walked behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his back. "Just tell him. He'll understand. He's been in love with your sister since he met her."_

 _Jace tilted his head back and pouted. "But he'll hit me."_

 _Clary laughed. "I can do much worse to you than he can, just know that." She bared her teeth and made a chomping motion. Jace paled. With a loud groan, he turned around and grabbed Clary's hips, placing her on his lap. She smiled at him for a while before it fell. "Seriously, Jace. Is it more than Jonathan bothering you?"_

 _Jace frowned and pecked her nose. He wound his hands around the small of her back. "What are you talking about, Red?"_

 _Clary's hands rested on his chest, and she stared at them for a bit before answering. "Your reputation is pretty big, Jace. You're the bad boy who gets any girl he wants and drinks on the weekends at all the best parties. And you're going to throw it all away when you say you're dating me."_

 _"What are you talking about? You go to all the parties with me, get drunker than me, and make out with more guys than girls I fuck. You're the girl version of me, baby," Jace rubbed the exposed skin on her back soothingly._

 _Clary tilted her head. His voice was off – too reassuring. "You've never shown weakness. Love is weakness. I know you Jace. You don't want everyone to think you're weak enough to love a girl."_

 _"They don't have to know we're in love." His eyes widened instantly and he began rebuking faster than that. "No – I just meant, well -,"_

 _Clary ripped his arms from her body and fell to her butt as she scrambled off him. "You're an asshole, Jace. You're ashamed of loving me!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_

Now the roles were reversed. She was saying no and he was saying yes. Clary glanced at Jace as Magnus began the retrieval again. Jace was eyeing Magnus a little possessively. "Watch your hands," Jace sniped when his glove brushed against Clary's skin. Magnus paused as he looked at Jace through lidded eyes.

"I'm more interested in guys at the moment so stop flexing your muscles. We're not animals," Magnus grumbled as he went back to work.

The further he went, the worse it got for Clary. She squeezed Jace's hands tighter and found it slightly comforting. He knelt by the bedside and kissed her hand, right there in the open. It was so astounding to Clary how they'd been arguing over if he was ashamed of her or not years ago. Now, Jace would give anything to tell the world she was his greatest, truest, only love.

Clary found that oddly comforting.

* * *

"Is it in there or not?" Jace asked when Clary clenched her eyes.

Magnus snorted. "Oh I see it alright. It's a slippery thing."

"Ow! That's not the condom!" Clary hissed when he pinched part of her. She looked at Jace. "You know, I thought this would be fun. Kind of like a huge dildo."

"Is it?" Jace broke into a grin.

Clary shook her head. "Oh, definitely not."

"Got it!" Magnus practically yelled. He pulled out the forceps and at the end was a flimsy, curled up condom. Clary exhaled in relief. He set the condom in a baggie and handed it out to them. Both Clary and Jace shrank away from it. He laughed and set it on the tray. "Now there may be some discomfort or bleeding for the next day or so. If it persists longer than three days, call your local physician or me." He handed her a card. "Would we like a Plan B pill?"

"What?"

"Previously called the morning after pill, this will prevent any unwanted pregnancy post-sexual en-,"

"We know what it is," Clary snapped. She glanced at Jace. He frowned and glanced at her stomach. "Can we talk about it?"

Magnus seemed very confused. He nodded slowly. "Absolutely. Would you like me to find your family for you and bring them back?"

Considering Robert and Maryse were bringing Max and Alec when they woke up, Clary figured they'd get agitated back there alone. And if her mother were angry with Robert for threatening to kick Jace out, things would get messy.

"Yes, thank you."

Dr. Bane closed the curtain behind him. Clary kept her eyes on Jace's hand holding hers. She looked up at him then, unsure why she was even hesitating. "I know it's not abortion. It keep the sperm from meeting the egg, but…"

"But I wouldn't mind if you were pregnant." Jace blurted, blushing instantly. "I mean…sorry."

Clary wasn't terribly surprised to hear that from him. Maybe that was why she stopped herself from asking for the pill. Though she didn't know how to take that, she patted the spot beside her and scooted over to give him room. When Jace moved over the rail and onto the bed, his still-damp wallet fell out of his pocket on the bed. It was open and that grey-white image popped up again. Clary stared at it in awe. She picked up his wallet.

"Is this…?"

Jace fell back on the bed and rubbed his temples. "The ultrasound. I just had to have proof the baby was real, you know?"

Clary continued to stare at the pea-sized dot on the ultrasound. She never imagined Jace would have kept something like this in his pocket. Until today, she never had a clue the baby meant anything to him. She had resented him all this time, she realized. She resented the fact that he wasn't torn up inside like she was, that his world hadn't been upside down since the abortion like hers had been.

Clary felt tears prick her eyes, but they weren't just sad tears. They were both happy and sad. A beautiful mixture.

The curtain was thrust aside suddenly, and it was all Clary could do to close her legs. She stared at the faces of everyone from the cabin. She met eyes with everyone and blurted, "He got the condom out!"

"Who?" Jonathan growled.

"The doctor," Jace cleared his throat. Everyone seemed more or less relieved, though her mother seemed more shaken than anyone. She stumbled forward and noticed the picture in the wallet. Her eyes didn't stray from it for a full minute. When she looked up, they were filled with water.

"Is this…?"

"The one ultrasound we got," Jace confirmed with confidence. Clary was amazed with how easily he could hide his emotions in front of people.

"Can't you idiots use a condom properly?" Robert screeched from the foot of the bed. His eyes were locked on the picture again, and then they focused on Clary's stomach. "You two are hardly in better places now than before. And to think I'd give a CEO position to a boy who can't even remember to pull out!"

"Mr. Lightwood, I'm not-,"

Jace shook his head and stood. He walked up to Robert with a murderous expression. Clary didn't know how he could stand to live under the roof of a man who practically forced them to kill their baby. "Nobody is ever in the perfect place to have kids, Mr. Lightwood. We've done the math. Maryse was pregnant with Alec three months before the wedding. This makes you a major hypocrite, but that's beside the point. My point, sir, is that you had plenty of money to raise the kid yourself if you wanted to, let alone house me until I could get a job. You had no right to demand an abortion. We could have given the baby up for adoption. You bet your ass I'm going to keep _my_ kid and protect _my_ child from people like you. I don't need your job, but I need Clary and our child." 

Robert Lightwood had never looked so flustered in his life. He quickly forced a glare on his face. "You can kiss the job goodbye, as well as your college-."

Then, Maryse stepped in. "Excuse me? Let me get this straight. Clary was _pregnant_ in high school and _you_ forced them to abort the baby?" She was furious. If Isabelle was scary angry, then Maryse was hell when angry. "Abortion, Robert, really? You killed an innocent baby? And one that wasn't even yours…you make me sick!"

"Maryse, you don't understand," Robert groaned.

"I understand that you can never make up for the horrid things you made these kids do. I also understand that you're going to treat Jace as family, because that is what he is, and we do not turn our backs on family. Ever." She looked at Clary and Jace with sadness. "I am…incredibly sorry." She turned back to Robert. "And you! We'll talk about this at home. Let's go."

Maryse practically dragged Robert from the room. It was at the moment that Magnus Bane made it clear he had been behind them the entire time. "Empowering speech, Jace, but Clarissa is not pregnant. Yet at least. Will you need anything else?"

Jace sighed as he sat on the end of the bed. He shrugged. "No shit. He didn't have to know that."

Clary knew he was asking about Plan B. She took a breath and decided if she were pregnant, she wouldn't mind. She had less than a semester left of college and Jace had a business degree with enough experience to get him a position anywhere. And she loved Jace. She always had, she realized, even when he was the source of her pain. She continued loving him and needing him. "No. I'm ready to leave."

Luke looked relieved as he stepped back from the bed. Jocelyn looked back at the picture with forlorn. "So this was…"

"This was our baby," Clary confirmed as her voice clogged.

"Is she going to cry?" Alec moaned

"Piss off, you didn't even help her," Iz elbowed Alec.

"You used my car!" Alec protested.

Magnus grew a smirk as he looked at Alec and Isabelle. Clary wasn't sure whom he was smirking at. She cleared her throat. Dr. Bane focused again on her. "Sign these forms and you're good to go."

"Thank you, Jace, for once again putting us through unnecessary trips to the hospital. Let's go." Alec groaned.

"Uh-uh," Magnus pressed a finger against Alec's chest. His eyes went wide. "I believe you are looking a little pale. Mind if I examine you? Off the record even for such a beautiful being." Nobody said a word. Alec just stared at him in surprise. Clary quickly signed the charts and shoved them back to Magnus. "Thank you. Come on, five minutes. Your friends won't miss you."

Alec was whisked away and then the remaining college students burst into laughter. "I didn't know he was gay," Jocelyn smiled curiously.

"Neither did we," Jon laughed. "Well, technically. Not hard to guess with the way he used to stare at Jace."

"Who _wouldn't_ stare at me?" Jace scoffed.

"Oh, I can list more than a few," Iz rolled her eyes.

"Can we just go home now? I've been up all night and I just want to go to sleep." She looked at her mom. "Please. I will come clean, just later."

Jocelyn smiled weakly, still in shock. She helped Clary to her feet, as if she had been severely injured or really was pregnant. And on the car ride home, nobody said a word when Clary rested her head in Jace's lap and closed her eyes.

. . .

Going back to college was odd. She got out of the car hand-in-hand with Jace. Instead of worrying about running into one of her many ex's she was focused on the sound of Jace's voice as he spoke about his classes. Before unpacking, they decided to walk to lunch. It was only when she was walking back from the café that Clary finally noticed what was off.

"Jace…something isn't right here," Clary muttered, looking around campus for the fourth time. She was sure of it.

He nudged her side. "What?"

Clary spoke slowly, almost with embarrassment, "I haven't seen a single guy I've slept with. I almost always run into one of them mid-day…"

"What about me?" Jace feigned to be insulted. Clary rolled her eyes and continued looking around. They were outside her apartment building by now. "I really doubt you _always_ see one of them. You can't have slept with that many…well, maybe so."

Jace was one of the few people who knew about Clary's behavior with men. Most of the time, Clary remembered running into him at the bars and clubs she went to. More than most of the time, truthfully. She had a good hunch he'd stalked her, at least all through freshman year. He watched her meet the second guy she would sleep with. His presence almost drove her to sleep with the guy. After she drunkenly hit him with a bottle at one of the bars, he gave Clary some space. Still, the college was small. Running into each other wasn't uncommon. Clary was glad he at least understood where she was coming from. He wasn't overly jealous even though he had no right to be in the first place. It was her way of coping and trying to forget him with new fun. And it really didn't work well.

"Didn't it ever start to get sore?" Jace inquired. Clary shook her head and frowned, still pondering where all the ex's were.

"Uh, yeah, that was when I pumped out ten drunk paintings in one week." Jace threw his head back in laughter. She huffed indignantly and continued inside. Jace's hand wrapped around her waist and squeezed her butt. "Are you sore now?"

Clary looked at him like she wanted to push him over the very tall set of stairs they were climbing. "A bit. It burns more."

Jace sighed dejectedly. "So that's a no on sex?"

Clary stopped outside her door and just looked at Jace. Of course he was serious. Only he would grow the kicked puppy face from lack of sex. Clary's lips quirked upward slightly. "I never said that."

"So yes to sex?" he was so excited.

"I never said that either."

"Not funny, Red," Jace growled as Clary shoved open the door. Then, they were met with a room full of boys: as many people as could be crammed into the living room apartment. And at the head of the crowd was Simon Lewis. "This _really_ isn't funny."

Clary stomped through the door and looked directly at Simon. She knew everyone in the room, all to the same degree as the other. If she had to guess, there was at least twenty of her previous one-night-stands displayed right before Jace and her.

"Simon! What the hell-,"

Simon seemed to have missed Jace standing beside Clary. He spoke directly to the fiery girl with fiery hair. "I am calling an intervention, Clarissa Fray. And they all agree. Do you not realize how dangerous sleeping with _way_ over twenty men is? Do you not realize the pain you're inflicting on them, as well? Not all men are emotionless dogs like Wayland…Wayland. Why are you here?"

Jace crossed her arms over his chest, looking every single man in the room in the eyes. It didn't matter that a few were taller or more muscular than him. Clary hadn't seen Jace so thoroughly pissed off before. He looked murderous, ready to tear out all of their eyes.

"Obviously, I'm here to unclog Clary's toilet."

"Really?"

"Shit no," Jace spat. He looked at the many men again, and Clary cringed into his arm. She knew what was coming. Jace didn't get jealous hardly at all.

But there was one time back in high school when Clary was drunk and Sebastian's flirting hands were running all over her stomach. He claimed he was tickling her. Clary honestly didn't know what he was doing because she wasn't ticklish. It didn't matter to Jace. He beat Sebastian senseless.

Clary saw his black hair among the crowd just as soon as Jace did.

"No fucking way." Jace scoffed with pure fury. He walked towards Simon and shoved him and numerous other men aside until he was face to face with the black haired black eyed boy. His head whipped around accusingly to Clary. "Him? Of all people you had to sleep with him?"

Clary sighed impatiently. "He started crying. Was I really supposed to say no?" 

"Hell yes!" Jace turned to the man in question. He was smiling impishly, like he knew how much that truly bothered him.

Sebastian said calmly, "Her tits are nice. Never would have imagined she was so…flexible."

Just like that, every male in the room aside from Simon and Jace started murmuring in agreement or announcing that they knew exactly what Clary did. Jace's fist came into contact with Sebastian's face before Clary could even blink. While Sebastian could be annoying, she knew he was actually a secret baby. He insisted on cuddling with her _before_ sex to ensure he wasn't an asshole. Clary had no anger for any of these guys, but Jace clearly did.

Sebastian hit him back, giving Jace what would later before his matching black eye. "Somebody pull Jace off him," Clary eventually sighed. She'd seen Jace fight before. It was something dangerous, something that turned scary very fast. She'd rather not let it go that far for something consensual.

Eventually, two guys pushed Jace back towards Clary, who grabbed his hand and locked him in her hold. Jace was panting, a grin as wide as his face would allow. Seeing the glow of his burning eyes was somewhat exhilarating.

"Everyone get the hell out so I can fuck my girlfriend without you shitheads around, including you, Lewis!" Jace shouted as he picked Clary up and threw her over his shoulder, producing a high-pitched squeal from the flushed girl. Simon gaped at the pair headed for the bedroom.

But it still wasn't that simple. Clary's and Jonathan's rooms were opposite to each other. And Jonathan just happened to open the door right as Jace's hand reached Clary's knob. Jon cleared his throat and Jace stopped still, looking up at Clary, unnerved. "Why the hell would you share an apartment with your _brother!?_ "

He spun them around and began to plead for mercy, but then the sound of Isabelle's voice infiltrated their ears. "Hurry up, Jon-baby! Her condoms are in her underwear drawer." She paused in her demand and giggled, "She won't be using those again."

Jace frowned. "You have something to say, _Jon-baby?_ " Jace scoffed expectantly. "Or should I get Iz out here?"

Jonathan blushed scarlet red. "I'll forget this ever happened if you give me a condom, Clare."

Clary stuck out of her tongue. "And you'll have nothing to say about Jace and I in the future."

Jonathan looked deeply troubled by that agreement, but he squirmed impatiently and cursed. "Sure, yeah, whatever." Clary grinned, kissed Jace's shoulder, and hopped down. The boys followed Clary into her room. When she handed Jon the condom, he looked between them and said, "I didn't think after the trip to the ER that you guys would have a future."

Jace scowled. "Get out so I can fuck you sister senseless."

Jonathan clenched his jaw and move to hit Jace, but Clary stepped between them with an all-knowing smile. "I hate this shitty deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies! I want to thank all of you for sticking around and being patient. I couldn't figure out a good ending to this, but then it just hit me. I hope you enjoy it. I think it would have been better to end it last chapter, but you guys wanted this and I like to give you what you want. Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, one reviewer asked why Magnus didn't recognize them. Sorry! I originally wrote this as Magnus coming to the cabin with them, but then I wanted him as their doctor because I thought it was fitting and Alec and him were boring already together to me. Anyways, when I changed it, I might have missed a part. Or if there's other confusion, I'm sorry. I tend to miss plot holes until it's too late, and especially if it's in a side character in a short story. Sorry!**

 **Also, I agree. I think Jace's excuse was quite lame. I'd be very mad because women don't get to choose to go to the abortion or not, like one reviewer said. However, if you got the choice to opt out, some people may not have the strength to go. I'd be mad af if I were Clary, though, even if that was the reason.**

* * *

1 Year Later

"Shouldn't you be worried about your competition – your own father?" Clary asked as she rounded the corner to meet Jace. He had a smug grin on his face as his jacket fell to the floor. Instantly, his hands reached for Clary's stomach. She huffed indignantly. "Jace, I'm not even positive yet. Just because my period is two weeks late, don't get your hopes up."

His grin was heart stopping, though.

"Besides, we've only been trying for one month. Do you honestly expect-?"

Jace stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Clary's delicate frame. She had gained a little more muscle mass than she had a year ago, and her vodka obsession had been put on halt, though it wasn't as difficult as it would have been twelve months prior. Jace pressed his warm lips to her cheek. "It worked for us last time."

He darted around her and toward the kitchen. Clary rolled her eyes. "We were having unprotected sex for years! We were lucky I didn't get pregnant sooner! Now can we please talk about your father?"

Jace only smirked as he sat atop their counter with a can of cold tomato soup in hand. Clary cringed as he took a sip, followed by a smile. "Take a pregnancy test."

Clary, who'd been headed toward Jace, stopped in her tracks suddenly. She didn't know why this surprised her. She was two weeks late, after all. "I –I don't know if it would even pick up this early."

Jace slammed the can on the counter. "A blood test will! Let's find Alec."

"Why?"

"Because Magnus is always around Alec." Jace said as if it was obvious. It was, and Clary didn't know why she felt the need to ask. With a groan, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. "You're pregnant."

Clary, again, snorted with laughter. Jace often came home in this mood. Instead of working for his father or taking over his father's position, Jace joined a new company. It took him three months to be promoted, and then four more months to have his own office. He loved the people there because they were more spontaneous than his father's company. Still, his jubilant mood was overwhelming and somewhat unexpected.

"I'm serious, Clary," Jace said. By the open door, he turned and looked her body over twice. "Your boobs are bigger." She gasped slightly and glanced down, but the difference wasn't very noticeable to her. "Trust me, sweetheart, I spend a lot of time looking at them, more than you. There're bigger."

Clary rolled her eyes and followed him out the door, grabbing his hand to keep him from leaving her behind. "In case you weren't aware, you _do,_ in fact, need the woman to get a pregnancy test."

Jace snickered and pulled Clary into his side. Alec and Magnus' apartment was on the top floor. The two climbed the stairs, but Jace found Clary too slow. He swept her legs out from under hear, earning a squeal of surprise from the girl, and jogged up the last flight. He knocked furiously on the door, but it was Isabelle who answered.

"Iz, what are you doing here?" Clary asked. Iz raised an eyebrow at Clary cradled in Jace's arms like a bride.

"Can't a girl visit her own brother?"

"Yeah, but you always visit us first to give my girl a makeover," Jace rolled his eyes. Even a year into their current relationship, Clary felt a spurt of excitement when Jace called her 'his girl.' She blushed and looked at her lap. "Then we go out and she gets hit on by man whores."

"Oh, you mean like yourself?" Clary jabbed. Jace pinched her butt, and she slapped his head, messing up his perfectly groomed hair.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Admit it, you like my slutty make overs. They'd hit on her anyways, but with my help, they think she's easy and they'll have a chance. Got to keep you on your game, brother."

Jace muttered a few rude threats under his breath and looked around the apartment. "Is Jon here?"

"He's with Magnus, something about more creative designs." Isabelle shrugged.

Jace hissed, "That fucker can't even be original."

Jonathan decided to work for Jace's father when the position opened up. The boys weren't mortal enemies, but they definitely had a more than healthy competition. They both helped out in the design department of their companies while also helping the entire business take off. Really, if it didn't pass Jace's okay for 'awesomeness' and 'sellable' then the item went back in the works. Jace and Jonathan went head to head all the time.

"Seriously, Jace, we should talk about-,"

"Magnus! I need a pregnancy test!"

. . .

They ended up back in the hospital, sitting on another bed in the emergency room. Magnus, after all, didn't have a private office or anything of the likes. He was only a trauma doctor. Clary's leg was bouncing uncontrollably. She glanced at the needle in her arm as red blood filed through it and filled the tube. It was a small amount, and Magnus was done quickly. He looked at them lazily with annoyance.

"Anything more, your highnesses?" he asked as he stood, curtsying for effect.

"Yes, I'm dying for a liver I can take home," Jace said as he hopped on the bed, nearly shoving Clary off in the process. Magnus flipped them off as he closed the curtain.

Clary elbowed Jace. "Remember last year?" He smirked and nodded. Clary leaned back on the bed and smiled gently. "I wanted to jump you for the last part of the…experience."

"Happens all the time," Jace agreed. He leaned back and met Clary's eyes fleetingly. "Even though you were pissed?"

Clary shrugged. "In all my experience, I've never had sex in a hospital."

Jace's hand was on Clary's thigh at the word 'sex.' He jumped on top of Clary's body and growled, "I'll fix that," as he crushed her lips with his.

. . .

Magnus had walked in on many a thing. He'd had to pull two men apart from a woman who was pregnant with one of their sperm. Once, he walked in on a woman peeing in his cup. It was his coffee mug and _not_ the cup he'd placed on the counter for her to pee in. Why she didn't do it in the bathroom, he'd never know. However, this one beat them all.

He'd walked past Clary and Jace's section a few times while waiting on the results. He hadn't heard anything himself until he checked on the person in the room beside them suffering from a painful knife wound accidentally self-inflicted. Despite the deep laceration, he had a grin and looked utterly too pleased. And that was when he heard the first of small, feminine sighs. Magnus frowned but forced himself to ignore it.

He got Clary's lab results, but he didn't go straight into her room because there were three other men peeking into the cracks of the curtains. One was a nurse! He cleared his throat. "Is there a reason you're invading their privacy?"

The nurse grinned. He wiggled his eyebrows towards Magnus. "Listen in and enjoy, my friend. These two are going at it!"

"Dude, she's about to finish!" the knife wound patient was all too excited as he motioned for him to look back in. "Red heads. Crazy in bed."

Magnus' jaw dropped. "All three of you! Out!" He said this loud enough for the two in the room to hear, and the sighs and moans stopped in an instant. The three all groaned and sent furious looks at Magnus. "I'll be talking to you later, Merlion." He only snickered and walked the other patient, an elderly man who fell and hurt his hip, back to his bed.

"I told you you're getting just fine blood flow, sir. A little aspirin and you'll be fine," Merlion said to the older gentleman. Magnus twisted his face in disgust.

He slipped inside the curtain expecting them to have realized what went on outside, but they either didn't notice or just didn't care. Clary was on top of Jace, facing Magnus. She was wearing a tight Mickey Mouse tee and no pants. Magnus only wished he could say it was his first time seeing Clary's lady parts. Obviously, it wasn't.

She opened her eyes and paused. Then she turned around and looked at Jace, who leaned over the side of the bed and peered at Magnus. "You said at least an hour!"

"It's been an hour," Magnus sighed in exasperation. He tossed them the papers. "Congratulations, you're forcing that baby to listen to your sex noises, along with three other interested men."

Clary's face split into a grin. She squealed in joy and jumped backwards towards Jace, who let out a sound mixed between a cry and a painful groan. And now Magnus knew Jace's orgasm sound.

"Why do I deal with you two?"

. . .

Clary was in and out of consciousness. She forgot where she was, what she was doing, and why she felt like her insides were being gently tugged out of her.

Her mind jumped back to high school, back to the time she and Jace became public.

High school, for Clary, wasn't a horrible or a great time. She was in the popular crowd by the name of her brother. Isabelle stuck by her side to force feed her alcohol at the parties. At that time in Clary's life, she wasn't a huge fan of the drink. She pretended to be so she could ensure Isabelle didn't fuck any and all random guys. How ironic.

Clary was getting her things out of her locker when Sebastian shut it and slid in front of her. She let out a sigh. "Hello. Sebastian."

He grinned. "Clary, looking lovely as ever."

She displayed and obvious fake smile. "You…making me gag as always." With a heavy eye roll, she shoved him out of the way to get her books. "What pick up line do you have for me today?"

Over Sebastian's shoulder, she locked eyes with Jace. He was glowering at the pair conversing. Clary looked at him pointedly. For a week now, she'd wanted to tell her brother. It was mostly for this reason. Jace simply couldn't find the courage to tell him face to face. He'd seen what Jonathan did to the guy Clary made out with at a party two months ago.

"What if I have to be a model someday, Clary? And could you handle making out with a guy with one eye?"

Sebastian caught Clary's wandering eye. Without looking over his shoulder, he waved a hand. "Don't worry about those girls. They're boring. You're…different, and I really like that, Clary." Clary was so stunned she couldn't form a response. It was just…such a fuckboy move. It amazed her. Then, Sebastian grabbed the bag from her hand. "Let me get that for you, baby."

"Y-,"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, hand resting on the exposed skin above her hip. "It's no problem. I lift over _200_ pounds. It's nothing to me."

Clary, scowling, was about to punch him in the face before Jace stepped in from out of nowhere. First, he slammed him against the locker, closing it for a second time. Then, he glanced at Clary, who had picked up the bag. She smiled sweetly at Sebastian before kneeing him in the nuts, forcing a high-pitched, girlish scream from his throat as he crumpled to the floor.

"That's quite unimpressive, even for you," Jace noted dully as his arm took the spot where Sebastian's had been. Clary leaned her head on Jace's shoulder, still glaring at Sebastian. She then looked expectantly at Jace. By now, a crowd had formed. Clary spotted her brother at the front of it, right behind the fallen boy. She met his eyes, which were clouded with confusion.

Jace glanced at the crowd and looked directly at Jonathan. He clenched his jaw before growling down at Sebastian, "Clary's _my_ girl. Don't bother her again. None of you asshats!"

As he looked up at the crowd, it quickly dispersed with bubbles of rumors and gossip.

Jonathan was the only one who stayed completely still. Clary gulped and nudged Jace, who finally moved forward. Jon looked between them. "How long?"

"A month and three days. Since school started."

Jon nodded, like it didn't surprise him. "Way to sound like a pussy, Wayland. Counting the days, seriously?"

Clary shoved Jon's shoulder. "I'm a prize, right, Jon?"

He crossed his arms. "Yeah. You better worship the ground she walks on, alright?" Jace pulled Clary impossibly closer to his side and jerked his head in a nod. "You're not gonna drop her when she gives out because you know I'll personally cut off your dick." Clary pretended not to notice how Jace's grip on her hip tightened. Jace turned completely stiff, and Clary's cheeks flooded with color. Jon tilted his head. "Which won't be for a long time, right, Clare?"

They didn't mean to tell him, but Clary was the worst liar ever. "Yes. You're right."

Jon's eyes went wide. "You'd never say I'm right. You're lying. You already fucked my baby sister!?"

Lights out for Jacey.

The memory brought a smile to Clary's lips. Her mind wandered back to the blackness, but it wasn't so scary this time, and she decided to stay. She felt the blissful memories run through her mind. Her and Jace's first kiss, and how he tasted of the sweet, interesting taste of Jace. How his hands ran up and down her sides, waiting for her permission to touch anything, pinching and tickling her when she had to stop for breath, making her smile. How his hands felt running through her hair.

She saw Jace's face, but it seemed realer this time. His eyes were shining brightly, the gold specks clasping her attention. Her lips and fingers twitched. The vision grew paler, and that annoyed her, so she blinked a few times. Jace's expression went from distraught to elated in an instant. It was only then that Clary realized why his eyes were so bright – he'd been crying.

"She's back. She's stable."

The blackness took over again, but this was less dark than before, more comforting, and she slipped into it like any dream.

When she woke, it was to the sound of a wailing cry. It was high-pitched and soft, and one that she'd never heard before. The cry…it brought her back to the present. She gasped awake and sat up, eyes searching the room.

"Baby…where's my-?"

"She's right here!" Jace's voice was thick and hushed, smooth. She found him in the chair by her side. A beeping sound pierced her ears, distracting her from the cry. Jace stood, cradling a blanket. And then, she saw her. She saw the pale head with small curls bouncing along with the beat Jace provided. She heard her cry again. "Say hi to mommy," Jace cooed, pressing his lips to the baby's forehead. Clary's heart burst. Her arms stretched out.

"Oh, she's – she's gorgeous," Clary felt tears pricking her eyes as the light weight of the blanket and baby rested in her arms. She could feel the heat of her girl. Her girl. Her tears fell, and Jace wiped them away so they didn't fall on the baby. "What's her name?"

Jace, she realized with a start, was crying. He sniffed in as manly a way as possible and cleared his throat, his fingers caressing the baby's soft cheeks. She stopped crying as Clary held her close. "I couldn't name her without you." His voice was broken with emotion. Clary glanced at him with an excited smile. "So. What does she look like?"

Clary saw her soft features. Pale blonde hair, green eyes with two specks of gold in them, plump little lips. Clary pressed her lips to the baby, who then cooed and almost smiled. She almost smiled! Clary laughed with glee. Then, her eyes met Jace. "Abigail. Abigail Wayland."

Jace wrapped an arm around Clary and kissed her forehead. "Abigail is perfect." There were a few moments of silence as they watched Abigail's eyes fight to stay open. Eventually, she succumbed to sleep. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me?"

Jace nodded grimly as he sat on the edge of the bed, his arm cradling Clary. "You had a lot of bleeding. They…you almost died." Clary whipped around with surprise. Jace's eyes were stormy, unsettled. He shook his head. "But you're okay now. And so is Abigail."

Clary smiled weakly. "She's okay."

Jace pressed his lips first to Clary's, exacting that familiar warmth from her heart, and then to the precious gift in her arms. "We're all okay now."

* * *

 **A/N: Who can guess where I got Abigail's name from? Check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one. I have wayyy too many!**


	5. Chapter 5

HEY CONFUSED SOULS!

I am, as always, such an idiot! But so are you! Why did none of you stop to fucking ask me what happened before the after on chapter 3? WTFFFFFF IT WAS ALL THE GOOD SHIT!

 **I left a very fucking important part out.**

I do not know how, but I am capable of many great feats of stupidity.

SO here's what I'm going to do. By the end of tonight, April 15, 2017, the chapters will be fixed completely. I suggest rereading it all just cause I like to inflate my ego and think it's one of my better stories. However, if you have a life (unlike me) and don't have the time, then start reading at the end of chapter 2. I will post all the new stuff on chapter 3, but to get caught up, read the end of 2 again.

* * *

If you STARTED this story after APRIL 16, 2017, then ignore this. It's all caught up.


End file.
